Sometimes I lie to make sure you live
by Azumiya Satsuki
Summary: Imagine this: Black rabbit has a dark secret that no one can know. One day, her secret is found out by Izayoi and she is forced by 'someone' to do anything in order to shut him up and make sure he wouldn't tell anyone. Do you know what solution is the best? Killing him.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my second FF about Mondaiji tachi! I got this idea long ago but couldn't think about backrounds, reasons, actions and those kinds of stuffs... I still didn't think of anything but I will do my best to figure out something. Please just bear in mind that my english is really limited and please... forgive me for the grammar! I hope you will like this one :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Izayoi's P.O.V.**

_**"Who is this?" a deep voice asked. I didn't recognize it, actually I didn't even know where I was in the first place or why.**_

_**I tried to open my eyes but every time they shut down and I found myself hanging somewhere between a dream and reality. My consciousness was fading somewhere far away, but I knew I couldn't afford pass out now, not when I was sure something was off. And it was important. I had that feeling that if I didn't wake up right now, something horrible would happen. Not only to me, but also to someone very precious to me. I felt scared, worried but at the same time, hurt. I wasn't hurt on a body, or at least I didn't feel anything, which was probably a bad sign since there was a lot of blood, but somewhere in my heart I felt betrayal and anger, and most of all, sadness.**_

_**"Izayoi-san..." I heard a gentle voice whispering painfully. I knew this voice. It was... who?**_

_**"Did he hear anything?" I managed to look up to where the person asking stood. My vision was pretty blurry and I felt heavy lids succesfuly fighting back my will to stay awake. It was a man, I didn't see him clearly, but it surely was a man about forty years and he was talking to some men in armor and weapon in their hands. Did they shoot me with it? But I kinda hurt everywhere... **_

_**"I'm sure he did, when we found him, he looked pretty furious and surprised, sir" one of them answered.**_

_**That old geezer 'tsked' and commanded: "Kill him"**_

_**Kill me? Why? Did I do anything? Or... Did I see or hear something I shouldn't have? I had to stand up and fight! I had to get out of here. My limbs didn't listen to me though. I felt like paralyzed or drugged, everything was hazy and my body didn't react to my orders. This was bad.**_

_**"WAIT! Please, don't!" The second voice, the one I found familiar, protested. It was a girl, but I still couldn't remember who...**_

_**"Excuse me?" the man asked annoyed.**_

_**"Please, don't kill him! Izayoi-san... you don't have to kill him"**_

_**"If I don't kill him, he will go and reveal our existence and then... all of your effort would be wasted"**_

_**"But-but there is no need to kill him! He won't say-"**_

_**"You want to sacrifice your whole community and everything you did just for this little brat? You can choose, him or the community. You surely don't want us to murder the whole 'No names", right? You wouldn't like that, would you, Black rabbit?"**_

_**What the heck were they talking about? What would I say? To whom? Why? And really, what was this all about? It sounded more like he was threatening her... But wait, what effort? Sacrifice community? Black rabbit? Black ra-**_

_**"BLACK RABBIT!" I suddenly shouted as I snapped out of that annoying hazy state. I saw her, her tears, guilty and scared eyes and heard her cries. I remembered it, everything I heard, everything I overheard about her and that man and everyone here. This was dangerous, I had to warn the 'No names'! **_

_**"Kill him! Shoot him!" I noticed the noise but paid no attention to it. Black rabbit, she was the one that filled my mind. How could she? How?!**_

_**"Izayoi-san" she sobbed hopelessly and reached a hand to me.**_

_**But before I knew, I felt a horrible pain in my head and stomach that stunned my body and made me slowly and painfully lose consciousness with one thing in my head:**_

_**Black rabbit... she betrayed us.**_


	2. Who?

**Chapter 1: Who?**

Izayoi's P.O.V.

I felt sore... everything hurt and the pain was getting worse and worse as I slowly came to. The distant sound of people talking made my head ache even more and the only thing I managed to do was moan.

"Izayoi-kun?" a girl's voice suddenly called and successfully pierced through my brain.

"Izayoi, can you here us?" another voice asked. Also a girl, but her voice was more gentle and not so sharp. However it still pained me.

"Hurts..." I managed to croak but still didn't dare to open my eyes. I could sense the light in room and by just imagining the agonizing pain caused by the fierce light made me shiver.

"I know, but don't worry, you'll be fine" the first girl informed me. Unfortunately, those two were too loud, or at least I find it loud, and it really hurt my head. The combination of sharp pain in the temples, back of head and dull pain behind eyes was horrible.

"speak... hurts" I couldn't help but beg for silence. However I wasn't capable of forming a proper sentence...

It seemed like both of them understood and the only response was a small whisper: "Rest"

And with that I dove into a world where pain was gone and the only thing that remained was silence and darkness. Oh that beautiful quietness that eased my pain and numbed all the senses. If only it could last forever...

* * *

><p>Once again, I heard voices, not so loud anymore but still attacking my head. I didn't even move, not daring to risk another wave of agony to wash through my body. However I was able to recognize the words and listened to the still fuzzy conversation.<p>

"And when will he recover?" an unknown voice asked. It belonged to a kid, boy I reckon.

"As I said, it will not be soon. That boy has an awful wound on head, concussion, some broken ribs, arm and bruises. All over his body. It's bad, but he _will _recover if he rests, drinks and eats" An adult-sounding woman said. Were they talking about me?

"Is there anything fatal? I mean, are any of his injuries life-threatening?" A girlish voice questioned. I couldn't really recognize if it was the one I heard when I woke up first, but it sounded very... comforting and familiar.

"Look, you guys still don't get it" the woman sighed. "He is already in a life-threatening condition. Even if he would stand up and go for a walk right now, there would be a good chance of him dying! He is gonna be pretty sore, his head will be a mess, even breathing will hurt him, just listening to us or seeing a light will undoubtedly cause him a horrible pain and that's just me assuming. It will be much worse, everything will be hurting like hell even if he will be just lying. If you want him to survive, don't even let that boy move a finger, limit talking in his presence and your volume on minimum and let him rest. At least 14 hours a day for about five days to week. That's all I can recommend now. Rest, rest, rest and rest."

Well, that woman was damn right. Every breath was like being stabbed into chest a few times, my whole body was on fire and my head might have exploded if they were talking even a little more loudly. And yes, my head was a complete mess. I couldn't remember anything, anyone... It kinda scared me that I knew nothing but still couldn't think too clearly to worry about anything. The world around me was still one big fuzzy blur and I somehow didn't want it to change. I found that nothingness surrounding my mind somehow comforting... It was like I didn't want to face something in that world, like if even opening an eye and acknowledging the existence of the outer world would make me suffer. I didn't like the feeling of despair that wrapped my mind when I tried to remember what happened. I was afraid...

"Izayoi? Are you awake?" another girlish voice spoke up, this time very near me. Thanks god she was whispering.

"Huh..." I tried to answer but felt that my throat was like a desert. I still didn't open the eyes, just relied on my ears.

"Here" I heard the girl grab something and then found a cool liquid slide down my throat. Oh, the water felt wonderful!

"Thanks" I managed to say, surprised how weakly it sounded. Suddenly, I felt the light in room dimming and supposed they drew the curtains. That was when I dared to open one my eye. Confirming it was safe, I opened the second one.

My vision was blur, trying to focus on a figure sitting right before me, I winced. After about the fiftieth wink, my eyes were focused enough to see her. A short-haired brunette with gentle and dark eyes full of concern. Behind her stood another girl, also brunette but with longer hair and more noble-like pose. But both of them looked pretty worried... was it really so bad?

"Girls," the woman I heard before, a doctor, spoke up and those two backed off. She was wearing a white mantle, face mature and calm and hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Izayoi-kun" she called... was she talking to me? Now that I think about it, both of the girls called me Izayoi before. Was it my name? Wait... who was I?

"Can you hear me?" asked the doctor again. I nodded.

"Good" she smiled. "Look, I need you to answer me some question, ok?"

"Ok" I responded.

"What's your name?" she looked at me gently.

"Izayoi... I guess" I whispered.

"Could you please tell me your whole name?"

I stayed quiet for a while. My whole name? What was it? I-I... who? Who was I again?!

"I can't...rem'mber" my confession sounded too vulnerable. I didn't like it.

"Do you know how old are you? Or where are you?" another questions...

"No" I sighed, feeling suddenly very tired.

"What do you remember? Do you know anyone here?" she continued.

I tried to shake my head and immediately cursed myself for doing so. "No" was again my answer.

"Well, I kind of knew this would come..." she mumbled under her breath and then returned her gaze at me.

"Look, Izayoi-kun. I know you are confused and you hurt, but don't worry. You are safe. We are your friends and we just want to help you heal as soon as possible. Right now, all you have to worry about is sleep. If you need anything, just tell us. There will always be someone by your side. Do you understand?"

"...Yeah" my voice was shaking a little. Why? Was I scared? Confused? Worried? Or just fighting the urge to fall asleep?

"Okay, I'm going to give you something for pain" the woman smiled and stroked my cheek with her cool hand.

And with that, I felt a small sting in my hand and something strange going through my veins. Truth to her words, the pain eased until it was so dull I smiled in relief. Slowly, I felt the lids getting heavier and heavier. Unlike before when she needed answers, I had no reason to stay awake right now so I cooperated and soon drifted into the dream word.

* * *

><p>Third person's P.O.V.<p>

"Izayoi-kun?" Doctor Takane called the now sleeping boy. She just gave him something to ease his pain, not to put him to sleep. That just showed how weak he was...

"Takane-san?" Jin Russell, the leader of No names spoke up. "Can we please-"

"Yes, but somewhere else. We might end up waking him up and that's the last thing I would do at the moment" she stood up and headed towards the door. "That boy's very weak "

With that, all of them, Jin Russel, Kasukabe Yo and Kudou Asuka went to the mess hall. Not even sitting down, the doctor started:

"He has amnesia, temporary memory loss. To be honest, I expected it since his head injury was pretty serious"

"Will his memories return?" questioned Asuka as she crossed her arms.

"Probably" The woman in her twenties answered.

"Probably?!" The brunette eyed her seriously.

"I can't promise you anything. Not now, not yet. He is weak, very weak. I can't even promise you that he will survive the next two days. He is stabilized and it looks like he is healing fine, but I cannot afford to suppose he _will _be fine. Not _yet!_" She hissed in frustration.

There was a dead silence, everyone just thought through her words and their meaning. It was like torture... to see a friend hang between life and death, watch him lay in bed so vulnerably covered in bandage and bruises. And not knowing what happened.

Two days ago Black rabbit carried the unconscious and heavily bleeding Izayoi to the mansion, crying and pleading for help. They immediately called Takane, a good friend of Black rabbit and Jin and also a very good doctor. While she was tending to Izayoi's wounds, Black rabbit told them she found him lying on the outskirt of village already like this. She looked so shaken up and she was crying the whole time... It must have shocked her very much - she went out yesterday, saying she wants to calm down a little. It was already next day morning, but she didn't return. Jin, Asuka and Yo understood her feelings and that she wanted to be alone, they decided to let her be for a while.

"Anyway, I would like to stay here to keep an eye on him. Is that okay?" asked Doctor as she looked at Jin.

"Of course, we are grateful for your help" he nodded and smiled slightly.

"Okay, then excuse me, I will keep him under observation and later tell you more about his condition. Just bear in my that right now he is very sensitive to sound and light so don't speak in his presence until its necessary and by no means, don't open up the curtains" she repeated and returned to her patient.

Coming through the door and closing it, she looked at the boy lying on bed with bandage on his head, and actually all over his body. His breathing was slow and calm and his face looked very pale yet peaceful. However that didn't assure the woman that he was fine. She sat beside him, and started with the examination.

His temperature was a higher than normal almost feverish, 37, 8°C (100.04° F) but that was to be expected. His body was fighting after all. Next, the blood pressure. It was a little low but that was most likely caused by the lack of movement and food. The pressure should return to normal after he recovers a little.

Takane didn't want to risk causing him pain by examining his eyes by penlight so she just sat there and stared at him. The bandage was still clean but it was essential to change after some time. And that time was now.

Slowly and carefully so that the wound wouldn't be re-opened and the boy wouldn't wake up, which was not very likely to happen, she removed the old bandage and replaced it by the new one. After a few minutes she finished and proceeded to another thing, infusion. The doctor took the IV pole and bag and connected it to the needle which was subsequently attached to Izayoi's hand. She had to keep him hydrated and right now, that was the only solution.

Sighting, she leaned her back on the chair and watched him. Takane said it, she couldn't promise them that he would be fine, but she could swear that she would do anything to help him. Yes, that was what the doctors did, they helped people. They had the power and knowledge to save others and would do anything to make sure their patients would survive and be perfectly fine.

Takane have known Izayoi for just about a month. He rescued her from getting smashed by a building which was breaking down. The doctor still remembered it very clearly... She was walking down a street and suddenly heard someone scream 'MOVE!' and looked up to see parts of roof falling down towards her. The doctor was paralyzed for a moment, but when she came to, she found herself completely fine, sitting on the road behind a blond boy. That time, the doctor couldn't believe her eyes... he used his _single_ hand to block the heavy roof and then threw it into a corner with no people.

That teenage boy looked at her with a provocative yet kind smile and said: "When someone says move, then move" and with that he helped her stand up. The boy was slightly smaller than her but very strong. As soon as she thanked him, she immediately took his hand and started examination it. There was no way he wouldn't have something broken after blocking such a weight... And yet, there was nothing, not even a scratch.

"What are you doing?" that boy frowned a little.

"You-your hand is fine... but I have to check it!" was all Takane managed to say. This was wierd... how come was he uninjured?

"Yeah, I know it's fine" he sighed and freed his hand from hers.

"Takane-san!" a familiar voice suddenly called her. The voice belonged to Black rabbit, a girl she knew for more than years.

"Black rabbit?" The doctor looked at the girl running toward her and forgot the unknown boy for a while.

"Are you alright?" The long-haired girl questioned with worried eyes.

"Yes, thanks to him" Takane pointed at the quiet boy who was watching them.

"Ah! Takane-san, this boy is Sakamaki Izayoi. He just came to little garden a year ago" and with that Black rabbit introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you, Sakamaki Izayoi-kun" I nodded and smiled. "Thank you for saving me" she showed her gratitude again

"Who is this woman?" the boy asked, irritating the doctor a little as he ignored her.

"She is my good friend, Arisawa Takane. She is a wonderful doctor" Black rabbit smiled proudly.

"A doctor?" he eyed the woman. "Now wonder she fussed over my hand"

"What?"

"He caught all of that with a single hand! Of course I would fuss over it!" added Takane as she gestured her head toward the place Izayoi Sakamaki threw those... things.

"Don't worry, Takane-san. Izayoi-san is very_ strong_" the blue-haired rabbit explained but looked a little angry about her friend doing something so hazardous.

"And very handsome" the boy said additionally. Pff!

"Yes, yes and very hand-" the rabbit was nodding with a smile, just to realize what she was about to say. "Wait! Izayoi-san!" she hit him with a paper fan. Takane wondered where Black rabbit took it from.

And well, from that day on, they became friends. Although doctor Takane sometimes ended up wanting to kill the boy, she liked him. He was much more kinder then he seemed to be and always helped people in need. However he was also very careless one and didn't think about himself too much which made her worry about him. And now? She was sitting beside him, watching him so hurt and weak. What could have happened? What kind of dangerous thing he got involved in again?

_Yes, he is strong... but is he strong enough to pull through this time? _she asked herself, thinking about Black rabbit's statement.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Sooo? Do you like it? Do yoouu?<strong>

**Anyway, I just realized that Doctor Takane (my OC) is a little more important in this fanfiction than I though. I mean, I just wanted a doctor who would take care of Izayoi and make a big deal of everything concerning his health just for the sake of... fangirling? :D Yeah, that's it! Anyway, I just underestimated her existence (wow, that sounds pretty bad) and now found out she will be here almost always. So... please give her a chance! :)**

**And yeah, I bet you already know that I love making my favourite overpowered characters suffer or at least be hurt. Did I mention I am quite a sadist? :DDD Anyway, please be patient with another chapter. The school is not fun. Not at all...**


	3. Maybe tomorrow

**Ooooh :3 Thank you so much for aaall those awesome reviews! I mean, I didn't expect it to be very succesful and still didn't think of the end (not really the end, I just mean the background and all... You know what I mean, right?) To be honest I find it both wonderful and frightening, knowing that you guys expect a lot from it and I think of that... if I screw up, I will disappoint you. I mean, I am very scared of disappointing anyone and get pretty depressed about it... Oh, Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Note: Please, in this first part where those various opinions/answers are written, read the boldface text first and then the normal one looking like this: **_(blah blah)_**. It will make sense once you are there :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Maybe tomorrow<em>**

**_..._**

**_"I'm sorry, Izayoi-san"_**

_**Those words... ****whom did they belong to? Whose was the shaky and scared voice? And why did it sound so hurt?**_

_**"I had no choice, I am... I am sorry"**_

**_Again._**

**_The way it spoke was breaking my heart. It was someone important, someone precious and irreplaceable... and yet, why did I feel such a rage toward it? What was that 'it' talking about?_**

**_Numb._**

**_I felt numb. Not able to open my eyes, not able to move a finger or say that everything is okay... or is it?_**

**_Why?_**

**_Why was it that I had no control over my body? Why was it that I felt so dull? Why couldn't I remember anything? Why did I feel so... _dead_?_**

**_"Forgive me..."_**

_(I won't.)_

_**I forgive you, so please...**_

_(Go away.)_

**_Don't sound like that._**

_(Don't talk to me anymore,)_

**_Don't cry anymore,_**

_(don't let me be reminded of what you did.)_

**_don't let me feel those tear drops falling on my face._**

_(You betrayed us)_

**_You are very precious._**

_(It hurts to know you were... lying.)_

**__It hurts to know you are... crying.__**

* * *

><p>Izayoi's P.O.V.<p>

Tears? Why am I crying? Why do I feel so sad?

"Izayoi-kun?"

What happened? What did I dream about? Why did it hurt to breathe? Why did it hurt to think?!

"Izayoi-kun!"

Snapping out of it, I blinked a few times and noticed a worried face hovering over me. But... who was that woman?

"Thanks god..." she sighed and leaned her face into her palms.

Before I got to say anything, she took a glass of water and let me take me few sips which made me realize just how horrible my throat felt. Wait... deja vu? Didn't this happen before? Oh, never mind... I felt so lethargic and tired that I didn't care.

"Who...'re u?" I asked and immediately regretted it as a wave of pain hit my head. Why did everything hurt? And why did my tongue feel like jelly?

She was quiet for a while as if thinking about how to answer and then whispered plainly "A doctor".

A doctor? Ah... I started to remember. She was the one who asked me about some things... but when was it? Everything... everything was just so hazy!

"How do you feel?" her voice was very gentle and silent which I really appreciated with that harshly throbbing head of mine.

"Fine..." Well, if I skipped the fact that my head was near to exploding, that breathing hurt and my whole body was screaming, then yes. I was fine. Perfectly.

The doctor eyed me with that look at her face clearly saying 'I'm not buying it'. Well, no one would. Even I didn't believe my own words so why would a professional doctor would?

"You should sleep" she mouthed.

Sleep? Duh, no thanks. I didn't want to sleep. That dream made me feel horrible. Even though I didn't even know what it was about that I was so scared... not really scared but more like depressed. God knows why. And god knows who- Wait.

"Where'm I?" goddamnit! What was with this ridiculous pain and weakness I felt with every single stupid move?!

I didn't even let her answer and started with another questions. And hell, why didn't I notice sooner that I knew _nothing_ about this place or her? Or why I couldn't remember anything?! What the hell was happening?!

"What hap'nd? Why'm here? " I felt my heart rapidly beating. "Why can't I r'member an'thing?!"

"Izayoi-kun, calm down. Everything is alright" she assured me but I didn't believe her. Something was pretty screwed up! My head was completely screwed up!

Every cell in my body was screaming at me to get the hell out! I couldn't get rig of the feeling of danger in my guts and the pain I felt as I tried to move was worse and worse. It was getting harder to breathe, my chest started hurting. Grey dots were now invading my vision and happily dancing here and there and everything went blurry. However I still felt panic overtaking my body as cold fingers touched me and I tried to get away. To move. _Move!_

Before I even realized it, I forcefully was dragged into that empty and dark place again. This time not relieved to be welcomed by the nothingness but terrified by what it might remind me of.

* * *

><p>Takane's P.O.V.<p>

Three days. It has been hellish three days since he woke up and when today, finally, he came to, the first thing that happens is that he has a panic attack? Was this some kind of joke? Yes, yes, I knew he would be very confused and scared but really?! Panic attack?! I had to sedate the boy to prevent him from hurting himself...

Sighting, I leaned back at the chair which has metaphorically become a part of my body as I have been sitting on it for the last five days... maybe not straight but it still made my butt feel pretty much numb.

"Takane-san?" an uncertain voice behind me drew my attention. Turning my head, I looked at the sorrowful and worn out figure standing by the closed doors.

"Black rabbit" I whispered, gesturing her to come in.

The girl seemed a hesitant but after a while she slowly walked toward me, eyes locked at the floor.

"Did you need anything?" I asked and smiled a little.

"Shouldn't we... go out?" whispered the girl.

"Don't worry, I just put him to sleep. He won't be waking up sooner than a few hours from now even if we would be screaming" my answer seemed to make her relax a little. "Well?"

"I just... came to see how he is doing" replied Black rabbit absent-mindedly, gazing at the sleeping boy.

"How long were you standing there?" trying to confirm my suspicion, I asked.

"A while" was all she said.

"Then I take it you know that he woke up just a little ago?"

With that single nod of hers, I continued: "He's healing fine, the progress is satisfying but right now I am worried about his mental state. Waking up, not knowing who he is, where he is or who we are has to be more than horrifying for him." my eyes were fixed on Izayoi again. "I need him to know _and _ remember that he's safe and there is no danger here, but it seems like his memory is still off duty. It would be best if he wouldn't wake sooner than before he would be fine enough to think clearly."

My rabbit friend remained silent and I didn't intend to interrupt her. It had to be very stressing to see a friend like this. But the look in her eyes told me it had to be something more... was that guilt in them?

"Black rabbit, it's not your fault. You couldn't know something like this would happen and you also couldn't do anything to help him in that time. It happened and you just found him... it is just thanks to you he is alive" I tried to console her, guessing she felt useless and guilty.

"No, I... yes, you are... probably right" and with that she gave me the most forced smile she had ever made. I just didn't know why she was feeling like it was her fault which clearly wasn't, but I got that she needed time and decided to give it to her. I was a doctor and that meant looking after everyone, not only my current patient. To look after his worried friends who barely slept or ate and to make sure they don't end up as her patients too.

"Black rabbit, what about we go out for a while? I'm starting to hate this chair" I chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah" she agreed and the two of us got out of the No names mansion for fresh air.

* * *

><p>Asuka's P.O.V.<p>

Jeez, five days. He spent five days in that bed just sleeping... wasn't he tired of it? Wasn't he usually unable to stay still for longer than three minutes? Why didn't he get up and start complaining about the boredom? I would do anything right now to hear his usual complaints or sarcasm again. Anything just to get rid of the sight of that motionless body of the irresponsible pervert.

It was already evening, sun had set half an hour ago and now it was pitch dark outside. You, Black rabbit, Jin and doctor were still having dinner in mess hall and me? I had nothing to do so I decided to go see the oh-poor-boy-who-got-himself-almost-killed-who-knows-why-or-how confined to bed.

Walking closer to his bed, I noticed that bandages on his head were removed and now there was only that too calm and pale face. Too calm and peaceful that it didn't fit him even in the slightest. He was supposed to bug us now, he was supposed to play those childish tricks on Black rabbit, whatever, but he was not supposed to... to be like this. I just... this was all so wrong! I couldn't comprehend the feeling, the feeling that this couldn't be truth. Yeah, of course people could get wounded heavily like him, but not Izayoi! Not him! Izayoi-kun was that invincible immortal idiot who couldn't die even if he wanted to. How could have this happened? And _who_ could have done this to_ him_?!

"Could you please stop with this?" I asked the sleeping boy with a frown. I knew he couldn't answer and that's why I did so.

"Worrying us like this... are you stupid? Or just trying to kill both us and you?" I got closer to him and started gesturing with my hands. "Cut the crap, damned pervert. I need you alive and well enough so that I can kick some sense into your dense head!"

"No kick'ng" suddenly a hoarse and weak voice protested. Oh god, he was awake! "head... hurts"

Just as he mentioned his head, I remembered what doctor said. No speaking in his presence... Takane-san was seriously gonna kill me. But anyway... What should I do now? Call doctor?

"Who are you?" this time, his voice sounded better. He was also perfectly aware of me and lucid. I couldn't leave now... it might confuse even more, right?

"Do you remember anything?" I whispered, careful not to inflict him pain.

"Just few hazy moments here... and there" he sighed and looked like he was trying to sit up.

"Stay still, you're injured." He glared at me with that 'screw you' face. Maybe he was back to his old self? "That is if you don't want to hurt like hell" And with that he gave up.

"Again, who are you?" Izayoi-kun asked again, his face demanding a proper answer. He looked much more better and awake than how Takane-san said he was a couple hours ago.

"Kudou Asuka, your friend and someone who's gonna spank you when you are back to yourself" I managed to say without doing it right now.

He eyed me a little and I though for a while he might confuse me for enemy or threat... he had no memories after all, no memories of our usual fights and sarcastic answers.

"Sounds legit?" to my surprise he grinned. "What?" he questioned as I gazed at him in disbelief.

"I just... did you just agree with me spanking you?"

"Yeah? I also want to spank myself for doing... whatever I was doing, 'cause my whole body hurts like hell" the blond explained. "I swear even my hair hurt"

Well, I didn't expect that. With a chuckle, I whispered "Idiot" and saw his face relax a little. However I forgot he was still injured and even neglected the fact he felt pain now. I shouldn't be talking at all!

"I'm gonna get the doctor" I already headed toward doors but his urgent voice stopped me.

"Don't" Izayoi-kun looked at me seriously but I saw in his eyes that it wasn't an order, but plea.

"Why?" was my immediate question.

"...Just because" he said, trying to hide something. "I don't want to be laboratory rat" looking at the ceiling, he finally answered.

" What the?" I asked confused by that lab rat thing. "Oh, whatever" I gave up trying to understand him. There was a short silence and he glared at me again with those hard eyes.

"Fine," I sighed and went toward him again, sitting down on chair. "but you'll see her sooner or later. There's no way you can escape her" I smiled, not sure if he really saw it in this dark room.

"I will think of something" Izayoi-kun assured me and grinned.

"Anyway, Mr Idiot, how do you feel?" observing the blond, I started with questions. "And the truth please, or I'm really gonna get doctor" I added before he could say that his stupid 'Fine'.

"I hurt like hell? Just kidding, I feel wonderful" he smiled sarcastically.

"Good" I nodded, observing his slight frown. "Head?"

"Hurts like hell"

"Chest?"

"Hurts like hell"

"Arm? Since you broke it?"

"Hurts like hell"

"Is there anything that doesn't hurt like hell?" I chuckled a little.

"Actually, yes" he answered to my surprise. Didn't he say that even his hair hurt?

"And that is?"

"My brain. It doesn't hurt like_ hell_, just hurts and feels like a cocktail"

"That's quite obvious with your amnesia" I facepalmed and realized that noone actually explain him why he was feeling like... ehm, excuse me, crap. Not yet.

"So_ that_ is the reason I can't remember a thing?" his face turned dark as he started questioning me.

"Hello? You hit your head so hard the doctor was glad it was still in one piece. So yes, amnesia. And concussion" I added.

"How?" he looked a little tired... or did I imagine it?

"I'd like to know that too" I sighed with serious face and crossed my arms. "We found you half dead somewhere in the outskirts of Little Garden. Thanks god Black rabbit found you"

"Is that... so?" Izayoi-kun did seem like he was fighting back to stay awake. "Wait, who is Black rabbit?" there was something more than curiosity in his eyes. Did her name ring a bell and he recalled something?

"Do you remember anything about her?" my question was a little more loud than I assumed it would be and made him flinch a little. Sorry for the that, Izayoi-kun.

"No, but" he paused with an uneasy face. "no, nothing" he sighed and closed his eyes.

He was so still and quiet I though that maybe he was already asleep. Standing up, silently. I headed towards door to be called back once again by the blond. Apparently he still hasn't fall asleep yet. Unfortunately. But he was close.

"Go sleep already, you look horrible" my voice sounded harsh. Good.

"No need"

"Say that again after you are well enough to stay awake for more than ten minutes" I snapped and turned to see his face of defeat.

Well, maybe next time. Maybe next time he doesn't fall asleep in the middle of my argument. Gah, I didn't expect him to be awake this soon and even more not to be this aware of his surroundings. That was a good sign he was healing fine, wasn't it? Maybe tomorrow we would be able to have a normal conversation again. Black rabbit smiling again and telling us how troublesome we could get, You-san laughing cheerfully with Calico in her lap, me commenting every single stupid thing Izayoi-kun did and him... him being there with us, alive. Yes, maybe.

"Good night," I whispered with a gentle smile. "Dummy"

* * *

><p><strong>AAND? DONE! Yes, second chapter done and now starting with the third. I hope it won't take too long! So please, pleaase, be patient! :) As I said, school is demanding... <strong>


	4. My sleeping beauty

**Jeeeez! I am sorry I was so late with the update and that this chapter is so short but I just... I am already experiencing the author block! I know, it's too soon for that but my head has no ideas! I should think more, more and more until my head explodes! And I admit I got a little lazy and watched too much of anime and read manga! :D I'm really so sorry for being such an irresponsible authoer! By the way, I added a wannabe sweet moment for Black rabbit so everyone, look forward to it! (by that I mean forgive me if it is not good enough or if it is poorly written) :) Well then, let's get started:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My sleeping beauty<strong>

Izayoi's P.O.V.

It was morning, for sure. The dulled light was there, mocking my head even though that damn sunshine was blocked by curtains (at least thanks god for that). Somehow I ended up staring at the ceiling. I found that wierd... I didn't remember waking up nor doing something as stupid as opening my eyes to face the (at least for me) shiny room.

Sighting, I closed my eyes. My head has cleared up, kinda, reminding me of the conversation I had with that girl yesterday ... Just what was her name again? Well whatever, that stupid head of mines was still far from functioning normally as it still held grudge towards me with my doing anything more than turning it. Just like every time I wanted to move a bit it punished me by letting me experience horrible pain. Jeez, why does my head hates me so much?!

Whatever. What troubled me the most on the other hand was my memory. That was real problem. I had _no idea_ where I was or what I did to be hurting like beaten dog and my survival instinct didn't like that. I somehow felt I could trust those people but there was that strange anxiety in my guts, screaming at me something was very wrong. That feeling even got into my dreams, showing itself as a muffled voice repeating "I'm sorry" again and again, where my twisted feelings toward it showed up. One my side holds very strong affection towards it and wants to comfort that person but then... the second me has the urge to yell at that voice, showing how hurt and angry that side of mine felt. But... what did it mean? Did it have something to do with how I lost my memory? Did it even play an important role or was it just a stupid old memory from who knows how long?

Ah... I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep. It felt as if I just ran thirty kilometers even though the only thing I did was lying in bed and going through my mind. And so I freed myself from consciousness which was ruled by pure pain and confusion. And maybe now that I could use my brain properly (or at least better than the last time) I would be able to remember something from dreams... anything.

* * *

><p>Stupid voice. Stupid pain. Stupid light and this damn world! Why couldn't it let me sleep?! Just why did it have to pull me back into this sore place? Screw this, half asleep or not, I could still hear it very well.<p>

"Shut...up" I moaned, trying to cover my ears by a pillow but immediately stopped by intense pain striking me into temples.

"Are you awake?" A woman voice asked. I fuzzily recalled hearing this voice before, just didn't know whom it belong to. And not that I really cared, all I wanted right now was quiet so that I could return to the Wonderland.

"I need you to wake up now, just for a while" that voice repeated gently, considerate to the ticking bomb in my head.

"Nah" I snapped and shut the eyes even more tightly, unwilling to give up. Oh no, I felt that cruel sunshine and wasn't so stupid to risk another wave of pain.

"Izayoi-kun, just open your eyes for me, it will take just a second and then you can return to sleep" she tried to wrap me around her little finger. Ah, now I remember. She's doctor, isn't she? For some reason, I don't like doctors... actually I hate them.

"Go away" I automatically protested, not thinking clearly. She might have wanted to check me or something like that but still, I _was _ half asleep. I didn't care at all. All I could think of now were ways to get her outta here to let him be.

"Izayoi-kun, I'm losing my patience. Either you open those eyes of yours or I will force them open. And I have both the right and means to do that. So, what would _you_ prefer?"

I gulped... Now that I gave it a thought... What kind of... _means_ was she talking about? Of course she was a doctor, not a torturer or something, right? Maybe this was the reason I hated people in white coat, they were tyrannical powermongers.

"I'm waiting" she said with a slightly threatening tone.

"Sadist" I said under my breath and slowly tried to open one my eye. However the sharp pain immediately attacked me and I yelped. I just couldn't do it, screw her and her means or whatever, I wouldn't open my eyes even if it cost my life.

"Izayoi-kun?" this time, she sounded calm and more concerned. And most importantly, like she intended to spare me this agony.

"Light" I whispered, still being attacked by the agony.

"The curtains are retracted" the doctor informed me. Really? Were they? Cause it felt like the sun itself came here to torment me. "Just for a while, Izayoi-kun. I have to test your eyes reaction and movement."

"Isn't that usually one with the pen light?" I asked with eyes tightly closed.

"... Yes" her confession made me feel kind of betrayed. I mean, she wants to open my eyes to burn my brain inside out? Oh no, no way I would do that!

"No thanks" I made sure to sound very angry and annoyed. And it looked like it worked.

"Very well then." The doctor sighed and I almost thought that sadistic woman would finally let me be. But, of course she carried on: "I know very well you are very sensitive to light so I can wait until your head gets better. However I still need to examine you so do what I say and answer honestly."

"Can't that also wait? I'm tired" I preferred getting rid of her. Again, I didn't like doctors and even more not these kinds of doctors: Sadistic, stubborn dictators. And she perfectly fitted in this category. And as if it wasn't enough, I felt the next lever of headache approaching.

"That was an order, not request"

And so, I spent half an hour listening to her 'do this, do that, move your hand, shake your head' and so on and had to answer those silly questions to be finally left alone. Really, how annoying! My head started seriously hurt and all I wished for in that moment was to kick her outta room. Noisy, annoying! Okay, I knew it was her work and that I should be a good patient but... pfff, I didn't feel like a good boy at all! There was something in my brain that automatically acted without even me wanting to, for example the urge to pull out sarcasm or all those insults building in my head. And with the lack of control over my mind, it was harder to actually stay... civil. Was that part of my character? Ah... it didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered now was the coolness going through my body and the pain drifting away as I fell into that wonderful nothingness.

* * *

><p>Third person's P.O.V.<p>

"We should- no, we _have_ to find out what happened" the declaration was made my Kudou Asuka as all the eyes were fixed on her. The three girls were sitting in the dinning room, just a while ago speaking about outdoor events.

"I agree, we cannot let this matter be overlooked" her friend Kasukabe You stopped playing with Calico as she agreed seriously.

"But how? There are no traces" Black rabbit sighed and her gaze went down, making a very depressing impression.

"There has to be something" said Asuka with confidence. She was convinced that if she didn't do something, she would explode. And her brown-haired friend felt the same way.

"The place Black rabbit found him... Maybe there will be something, anything to show us the way." You nodded, now staring at her rabbit friend with a hopeful face.

"But what do you expect to find? Footprints? Tracks of a vehicle? It all happened almost week ago. There is no way it could remain there untouched after six days." The blue-haired girl objected with a frown.

"It hasn't rained yet" Asuka argued back. "Actually it was quite sunny and warm. In addition, that place is abandoned, right? No one goes there. There is a chance after all" her eyes met You's and found approval.

"It's worth trying it" the short-haired girl supported that idea.

After a while of silence, Black rabbit finally agreed, although reluctantly. She seemed like she didn't like the idea. Both brunettes assumed it was because of the fear of remembering the painful experience all of them went through a few days ago, finding the half dead friend covered in his ownblood.

While the two of them discussed about when they would go to the place, Black rabbit excused herself from the room and decided to visit the boy. The one she could have lost.

After a light knock, there was a small 'come in' and she opened the doors, spotting Arisawa Takane standing beside the blond and holding a tube coming from his IV. Obviously she just gave him something.

"Black rabbit" she smiled at the visitor.

"Takane-san" the girl nodded and made curious face about what the doctor was doing.

"Ah, this? I just sedated him" the rabbit went closer, observing the skilled healer.

"Sedated? Did he have another pani-" the bluenette's heart skipped beat, thinking about the worst.

"No, no, calm down" Takane assured her. "He was obviously hurting so I just wanted to relieve his pain and let him sleep. This way he will rest easier"

"Was he in horrible pain?" the girl whispered as she thought about what her friend had to go through.

"I don't think it's something he can't handle, but yes. He was. His act during examination was pretty good but it is impossible to deceive my eyes."

"And how... how is he doing? Is there anything wrong or is there any prob-"

"Black rabbit" Doctor Takane interrupted her dark thoughts. "Izayoi-kun is doing fine. He is past the worst and now just has to rest like a good boy and recover. He will be fine, I promise"

The blue-haired girl nodded and smiled. "Thank you" so glad, she was so glad. "Thank you so much, Takane-san. I-I don't know what we would do if you weren't here... I really don't know..."

"Don't think about it" The woman patted her hand. "I will always help if you or anyone else need me" and with that she left the girl there, alone with the sleeping Izayoi.

As Black rabbit was alone with her friend dear friend, she came closer to him and sat down on a edge of the bed. After a while of staring at him, she stopped fighting the urge to touch him and started gently brushing his hair. Those silky, golden strings. She played with it, repeatedly covering and uncovering his forehead.

Smiling slightly, she slid her fingers and now was touching his cheek. "_Warm" _she thought. The rabbit stroked the soft and a bit pale skin with extreme care, as if he would break if she put even the smallest strength into her hands. As if she would hurt him.

"Izayoi-san" she whispered, her voice guilty and melancholic. "I am... I am sorry. I had to do it, I-I wanted to protect you, you all"

As if he would ever forgive her. Even if she apologized thousand times, it would still change nothing. It wouldn't change that she was the cause of his suffer.

"Izayoi-san" Black rabbit called out again, hoping he would soothe or scold her. Whatever would do. Just... just to know he was still there. With us. With her.

Nothing. It wasn't like she expected him to wake up like Sleeping beauty, but it still hurt to hear nothing from him. However, didn't Sleeping beauty wake from her sleep after being kissed by her prince? The bluenette chuckled a little at her stupidity and naivety. This was no fairy tale. No miracles. But... why wouldn't she at least try it? What if he really did wake up?

As that thought crossed her mind, she bend down so that she was only an inch from Izayoi's face and stared at it. His peaceful face made her notice just how handsome he was. Losing the battle to stop herself from doing anything stupid, she slowly overcame the distance between their lips and landed a simple, gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And of course he woke up! :D Nope, sorry but he really isn't sleeping beauty! So did you like it? I did my best to describe the scene but I am not very good at that and I'm really sorry for that! Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter and review so I know what you do or do not like! And also if you have some ideas about the fluffy stuff, you can write me, okay? Well then, see ya next time!<strong>


	5. More than a whole universe

**Hello my beloved readers, firstly I apologize for a late update (again) but as I said, the school is no fun. NOOOO FUUUN! And there were many exams and test so I really had no time... AAAH! IT WAS ALL SO HECTIC, TEST HERE TEST THERE, PILES OF HOMEWORK, KYAAH! It got me pretty stressed and I even, believe it or not, found few white hair! Jeez, damn stress... making me age when still being 14! Anyway, I THANK AAALL OF YOU for those WONDERFUL reviews, you made me so happy :') **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: More than a whole universe<strong>

Third person's P.O.V.

"I won't open them" Sakamaki Izayoi, the now disobedient patient declared, hiding under his blanket. The situation? It was afternoon, one day after doctor Takane's attempt to make the blond open his eyes for her to do a test on his eyes movement.

"Look, boy. You have to do it and you will. So let go of that actually useless cover and open those damn eyes" She hissed, somehow still composed. Her patience was actually very remarkable as she has been 'politely' asking the boy to do as she says... although now repeating the sentence_ "don't kill him" _in her head.

"Screw you, there is no way you can force me" The white 'ball' in bed which was supposed to be Izayoi protested.

There was a hopeful silence for the boy and he almost thought that the doctor gave up. Almost. However, the woman was still there. And this time speaking more like a demon.

"Get those eyes open or I will seriously gouge them" Takane said with such a frightening voice that it made the boy shiver.

"No" he said with a small hesitation.

"Fine" Izayoi didn't like that. His guts were screaming at him **"DANGER!" **And they were right.**  
><strong>

Damn right, this was a freaking dangerous situation. Arisawa Takane ripped the blanket out of Izayoi and found the boy curled in ball vulnerably holding his head in his hands. As much as he looked cute and defendless that didn't stop her from her actions. All that was in her mind was impaitence, rage and of course, her goal - to (gouge) examine the blond's eyes.

"WHATTHE-" the boy yelled as he registred the missing cover. And then the weigh pinning him down the bed and making him lay stŕaigh... if he didn't want to go through agony.

"YOU INSANE OR WHAT?!" the blond screamed as he realized the doctor was sitting at him (or at least it felt like it) and effectively preventing him from moving.

"I hope it doesn't hurt too much" she said with a overly sweet face. Well yeah, it didn't really hurt, she didn't really sit on him cause that would certainly hurt his few broken ribs. "But dare to move even an inch and I will make sure to give you some serious pain. Now open those eyes" she threatened him.

Izayoi was cornered, not able to move (his unbroken arm was clenched in doctor's hand) and not strong enough to knock her off him. So... what could he do to save himself from this sadistic demon?

"I will count to three, if you don't open your eyes I will slowly put some pressure into your chess. It will hurt like hell but I will make sure not to worsen your wounds. Or at least not to kill you"

"I hate you" The boy sighed desperately.

"One" she started the counting.

"You sure are good with torture, what were you doing before you became a doctor?"

"Two" he felt a slight weigh falling at his ribs.

"Hey, hey. You wouldn't do that right?"

"Three" her voice was scary.

"OKAY OKAY, GET OF ME" He finally gave up, deciding that his stubborness was not worth another wave of unbearable pain.

"Will you do as I say?" Takane questioned, still staring at her (prisoner) patient.

"Yes, your hightness..." he said sarcastically.

"Fine, open" she ordered, ignoring the tone he used.

"Could you please get of me?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" he asked sweetly, trying to get rid of the annoying woman. Damn annoying demon.

"No, now open" the doctor snapped.

"Why can't it wait? My head still hurts" the boy tried to get out of this sitiation. He really didn't want to have the penlight burning his brain. It would certainly hurt, a lot. Though the pain was way better then yesterday.

"But you are well enough to put this much resistance?" there was a slight amusion in her voice. "Look,I really need to make sure everything is alright. I know it will hurt, no doubt about that, but I just have to. If there is any problem and I don't detect it now, there is a possibitlity of pernament consequences"

Her seriousness made Izayoi think about it again. He knew from the start that she was only doing her job and all of that was just for his sake so why was he so... _ah, whatever _he though, sighting. _I'll just do what she wants__  
><em>

Slowly opening his eyes, he spotted the brown haired woman hovering over him. Now she finally got off him and started with that damn work of hers.

Oh yes, that was the time Izayoi started to curse himself for ever doing so. The light made his eyes burn and it made the before dulled pain shoot up. Thanks god it was just for a moment, because if he had to be exposed to that pain even a bit longer, he would probably pass out or seriously get annoyed and kick the doctor out of window. She wouldn't probably mind it too much... even with this being the second floor. She was tough. That wouldn't kill her and if yes, then... then the boy would get peace, pernamently, but then got totally screwed up. For various reasons. For example killing his doctor.

"Done" the woman stated and freed the teen from her clutches.

Izayoi snapped his eyes closed and curled up into a ball of vulnerability, once again, rubbing his whole head.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Takane offered gently as she noticed her patient in that miserable state.

"No drugs please" a small voice came from him.

"No drugs, just painkillers or some pills" she covered him the the white sheets again and sat on his bed.

"Would do" it sounded like the boy no longer wanted to speak so the woman sighed and stood up to get some pills and a glass of water. After a while, she handed it to the blond who obediently swallowed them and then immediately went sleep..

Looking at the now slowly raising chest and listening to the steady breating, she started stroking his hair. Takane wasn't all that keen on making the boy go through more pain than needed but she did had to examinee his eyes movement. She would not overlook any detail, however small. The boy was recovering well and she would not let anything interfere with that. Escpecially not her neglect.

"Nice dreams, Izayoi-kun" and with that, she left the teenage boy rest.

* * *

><p>Yo's P.O.V.<p>

"I see nothing" my friend with gift of authority stated.

"I said there would be nothing" the bunny girl next to me sighed.

"We have just arrived, it is too early to give up, isn't it?" I spoke out with a hopeful smile.

"Who said we are giving up?" Asuka smirked, crossing her arms. "Let's get going, shall we?"

And so, we started looking for any clue about the culprit. I have never been to this place but it looked familiar. In a bad way. The scenery was almost identical with the one of destroyed land of the No name comunity. Barren soil. No river and even no animals. That area looked so dead, it _was _dead.

"The ground is way too dry to keep traces" Black rabbit said with in a low voice.

"But there must be something" something inside me believed that we just overlooked something. Anything to find out truth.

There was a long pause. All three of us were aware of the fact that there was nothing here. Black rabbit was completly right, we had no chance.

"Let's search a little more, maybe we will be lucky?" To my surprise said the blue haired girl with gentle smile.

"Yeah" I returned her a smile. "Maybe"

* * *

><p>Asuka's P.O.V.<p>

It has been only an hour but the searching seemed endless. All I saw was sand. Or soil. Or rocks. Or some parched trees here and there. However I could not give up. As I realized I went further than I should, I could no longer see Yo-san or Black rabbit.

Well, whatever. It's not like I would get lost, even though it looked all the same here.

I bend down and gazed at the ground, all around me. Those stupid small rocks and clay were grinning at me, laughing at my effort which seemed so useless.

"Damn this!" I yelled, kicking the ground. Yeah, I just got mad at ground. Nice, huh?

My legs carried me to another terrain, this time a little different. Or not. The only thing that was different was that the rocks were bigger. Bigger than me, actually. This was wierd, Black rabbit said that the outskirts of Little garden were like desert. No plants, indeed, rarely an animal, no water. But there weren't supposed to be boulders. Just sand and rhinestones.

It didn't matter anyway. Those were just rocks, stupid and lifeless rocks. It wasn't like their presence somehow influenced my quest. Nor could they speak and give me some usefull information. Tch.

Looking around me I found nothing. Again. But as I made a step, I felt something wierd. Something hollow and hard under me. I stared at the place where my foot landed but spotted the monotonous brown. However, that place felt different. I was almost one hundred percent sure there something was burried down there.

"Deen!" I called out and watched as the golem appeared before me.

"Dig the ground right here" I ordered, pointing at the suspicious spot.

Well, Deen did exactly what I said, even though the pit was a bit bigger than I wanted... My eyes started searching for the mysterious object I supposed would be hidden under surface. After a long gazing at the disordered pile of clay, I spotted something shiny.

I carefully apporached it and picked it up. That thing was strange, I have never seen something like this in Little Garden. But it looked similar to something I hated. Something I saw almost everyday in my own world, the one filled with hatred, distrust and war. I never wanted to touch it again. A gun. It looked awfully same like a gun. There were many differences but the major features were there. Trigger, frame, barrel. In contrast there were no bullets or ammunition. And I have also never seen a crystal white handgun.

"Asuka-san!" Suddenly someone called my name. It was Black rabbit.

"I'm here" I yelled back with eyes still locked at the weapon. After a little while, my two friends caught up to me.

"Asuka, so you were here all along" Kasukabe-san said while heavily exhaling and inhaling.

"We were worried sick, what if something happened to you? Please don't be so reckless and go wander yourself, Asuka-san!" Black rabbit scolded me.

"I'm sorry, but" I stood up and faced them with the gun in my hands. "I found this"

"What is that?" the blue-haired rabbit asked slowly with a slight horror in her eyes, as if she was considering every word.

"Who knows" my reply sounded a little frustrated. "But this is our first lead"

"That's wonderful" a short haired brunette said with ressurected hope.

"Indeed, let's do our best!" Black rabbit smiled and hugged us.

It looks like we will solve this mystery in no time, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>Izayoi's P.O.V.<p>

This feeling... what was it? What was this strange and wierd sensation I felt? I was familiar with it, with the strange hurting. It was certainly...

"Hunger" I whispered to myself, annoyed by the sound of my unsettled stomach.

Yeah, I was hungry. Really hungry. Extremly, and seriously so hungry that even two cows wouldn't satisfy me. Tch. How long has it been since I had a proper meal? Not like I remembered anything, just a rhetorical question.

My head was almost numb, the headache dulled and my thoughts a little hazy. I thought I said _no drugs_ to that hellish sadistic doctor, so why do I feel so sluggish and slow?

I did my best to sit down and somehow managed to do so, though I got a little dizzy. How annoying. Lying in bed all day all night was annoying. Boring! My body needed to do something, anything!

Well, since the hunger finally hit me, I could have a little journey to kitchen. I slowly got up, a little surprised by my unstable legs. But after a little while of standing, I regained the strenght and tried to make a few steps. Good, just an uncomfortable sensation in chest here and there. Now that I got away from that bed, I noticed that I couldn't use my left hand. It was freely swaying on my side, covered in a thick layer of bandage. Broken, for sure.

_Growl. _My stomach got my attention again. Yeah I know you want food, just wait a damn while.

While using the wall as support, I dragged myself out of the room and remembered one very vital thing. I had no idea where I was. I had no idea where was kitchen or bathroom or anything. Internally punching myself, I sighed. Well whatever. I would find it sooner or later and I had no intention of returning into that prison (my room).

The hall looked very luxurious, red carpet, pictures on the wall and golden wallpapers. I got the impression of that it was a whole castle I was in.

Even though it must have been only about ten minutes, I already felt exhausted. Guess it was because of the fact I did nothing in those past days. The discomfort I felt in my chest became a burning pain and it seemed like that drug for headache was wearing off. I stopped in the middle of straight hallway and leaned my backs on the wall, doing my best to calm down my breathing.

_Shit _I thought as I realized that even after what seemed forever I couldn't get my lungs work properly. A sudden wave of sheer pain hit me and I lost the fight to stay on legs. Falling down, I somehow hit my head and everything blurred.

Agony. The unbearable agony took over my head and slowly ripped it into two. Double shit. But my head wasn't the only thing that nagged me, lack of oxygen and those starts flying around my head were a next damn problem. For some reason, I couldn't move even a finger, just laid on the floor, suffocating and being tormented by pain.

I had to stand up. I had to sit up and breath slow and deep. Calm down and then get back into the my room. However none of that seemed possible at the moment. This was bad, seriously bad. I already felt my consciousness slowly fading away, black covering my vision, but then, I heard someone call me. My half closed eyes re opened to spot a blue haired girl. Or rabbit?

Her face was washed in worry and few tears found their way out. She was saying something and shaking with me. Then the girl got me into different position and somehow it was easier to breath. Maybe I couldn't before because I was lying on my chest? Oh whatever.

After a while, when my head cleared up a little, I finally heard her words.

"-please, hang in there, Izayoi-san!" she plead and then turned around as if waiting for someone to come.

"W...ho?" I tried to ask, but found it more demanding then expected.

"Izayoi-san!" she called out, this time with hopeful eyes. "It's okay, don't worry, you will be fine soon" she put on a smile with tears streaming down.

I wanted to tell her I was fine, to stop her crying and chase away all the concern. I felt so uncomfortable seeing her cry. It was like she meant a whole world to me and now it was breaking. Being torn apart. But who was she? Who was she to me?

Tired. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep, to drift away into darkness, but she would be worried, right? She would weep again, scream and be scared, wouldn't she? No, I couldn't do that. I would stay conscious to ease her concern. I had to stay strong and assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Because even though I didn't know her, didn't remember her, it felt like... she was more than a whole universe to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? I hope so! :)))) Also, I'm really starting to like Black rabbit and Izayoi as a pair, so... here I come! Power of looove! :DD Anyway, I am sorry again for a late chapter! And also, review, review and review please! It makes me all fired up and really happy! :) Thank you, bye bye! <strong>


End file.
